otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Republic (Classic Journeys Era)
The Solar Republic is the government of the Sol System. Its military is the Vanguard History Formed from the Martian Republic by Martian First Consul Darian Ellesmere in February 3004 after the Sivad-Consortium War ended, this fledgling government seeks to recapture some of the ancient glory of the Stellar Consortium. It establishes a representative council to govern the worlds of Mars, Luna and Earth. The worlds of the Republic have been through hell in the past four years, with Earth suffering massive plasma bombing by its own insufferable xenophobes not just once, but twice, and all three planets getting switched with alternate versions during the Moebius Effect. During the Phyrrian War, the overwhelming majority of those living on Luna were killed by nanites shutting off life support. Upon the Republic's formation, it was mainly dominated by former Guardian Fleeters from alt-Earth as well as some Martians who managed to hold onto important positions. This led to it being a mostly unrepresentative government. In this period, the Vanguard bombed several cities on Luna leading to a large amounts of dead civilians. This all changed after the Birthright War. Alt-Earth Fleeters and Loyalist Eagles of Zion were mostly ejected from the high government and military posts they'd taken for themselves. The government went a restructuring to make it far more democratic and inclusive. Representation in both Houses was mainly split between Mars and Luna, though since the Phyrrian mass genocide on Luna this has obviously changed. War criminals, especially those involved in the Lunite bombings were put to trial and sentenced. Following these reforms, discontent among both Martians and Lunites about the Republic has mostly quieted. Despite the fact that there is tension between both groups, they see the Solar Republic as a necessity both politically and militarily to combat influence by the Kingdom of Sivad and other governments. Since the Phyrrian War, the remaining Lunites living on Mars were drawn much closer to the establishment. It is likely that the trauma of so many wars in such a short period of time, as well as the near extermination of Lunites, have made the Republic a much tighter community. Composition Consisting of the worlds in Sol System, this government's seat of power is on Mars, in the capital city of Hesperia. However, also governed by the Republic are several of the new colonies on the moons around the new sun of Jupiter, as well as others around Saturn and Neptune. Several asteroid mining colonies are also considered under the jurisdiction of the Solar Republic. Earth's moon, Luna, was one of the two major members of the Republic until the beginning of the Phyrrian War when the cities of that satellite had their life support shut off by nanites. Technically, Earth is part of the Republic although it is unknown whether contact is kept regularly. The Solar Republic is a bicameral republic with a legislative presidency system. The two houses in the Republic are the Senate, traditionally the most powerful one, and the Popular Assembly. Both are elected by popular vote, and both carry a mix of legislative and executive duties. The Senate usually deals with matters of foreign policy, the military and other broad scale affairs, as well as diplomatic duties. Those serving under portfolios in government are nearly always chosen from the Senate. In contract, the Popular Assembly deals mostly with domestic affairs and legislation relating to these concerns. While the Senate and Popular Assembly are both elected, the First and Second Consuls are not. Rather, they are elected from within the Senate itself, as are magistrates with active portfolios or officials required for other duties. The First Consul is head of government but commander-in-chief as well, while the Head of the Senate (Princeps Senatus) is considered head of state. Most members of the Senate are jurists of some sort and have served in the profession of law, usually directly as a part of the judiciary - the Praetorship. Provinces, colonies and municipalities all have their own elected assemblies, as well. The Senate traditionally has a set amount of members per colony or province (four for a colony, two for a province), while the Popular Assembly is elected based on population sizes, with each region given at least one Assemblyman (or woman). The exception to this rule was Luna, until its destruction at Phyrrian hands in 3007. category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category: OtherSpace Regions of space (Classic Journeys Era)